


lucky girl

by ponxne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, baby's first fanfic wow, i dont know tags, i have no idea what im doing help me, i hope this turns into a reveal fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponxne/pseuds/ponxne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladybug role reversal au in which Marinette is a famous model, and Adrien is a hobby seamstress and designer. Marinette is dying to ask Adrien if he would like to collaborate on a line, and Adrien already has some designs up his sleeve (For his Lady, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is late for her nightly patrol due to a photo shoot running over time, and Chat Noir is at a loss of words in the presence of his Lady. Something seems slightly different about Ladybug that night, and the cat just can't put his claw on why that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING this is my first fic ever but i had this idea and i just had to write it. im sure its already been done before but i mean hey 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Marinette realised with a sigh she only had another hour of classes until she had to leave for another photoshoot. She also realised that she only had another hour to ask Adrien what she’d been overthinking and stressing about for the last three weeks. Marinette set her eyes on him yet again, for the uncountable amount of times she had already that day, as he carefully drew something concealed by this blond head. She smiled to herself, thinking one day he’d be drawing designs specifically for her. She could wait till then.

Her time spent at school before photoshoots always went way too fast for her liking. Time that could be better spent gossiping and scheming with Alya, or just generally having fun with her classmates. She’d debated, fought with her agents for less inconvenient shoot times, but in the end she had to settle on school hours. Marinette rather that over time better spent with her family, or situations when an akuma attacked the city.

Marinette didn’t hate modelling, either. She most certainly didn’t consider herself a natural, but whoever scouted her thought differently. She’d grown into the role over the years, and now could almost effortlessly model whatever was thrown at her. She felt like a different person when the camera faced her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, famous French model; Ladybug, saviour of Paris, and Marinette, clumsy, plain, lovesick schoolgirl. At least something was average in her life, she thought.

The phone buzzing silently in her pocket pulled her out of her musings, and back to her appointment she would be late for if she didn’t hurry up. Marinette tapped Alya on the shoulder and whispered a kind “See you later!” with a smile, as she proceeded to silently stand up and wave to the teacher as she left. She could feel Chloe, and dozens of her other classmate’s eyes burning holes into her back as she strode as naturally as she could manage. It was easy not to make eye contact with anyone, but as she closed the door quietly and walked down the hall, she caught Adrien’s gaze for a second. He smiled his signature genuine smile while lifting a hand slightly, and Marinette tried to muster a non awkward smile before she quickly turned her head and blushed violently red.

* * *

 

Adrien sighed after he smiled goodbye to Marinette, looking back at his drawing and tapping his pencil on the desk in deep thought. Lucky girl. He wished he could skip school to work on something he had a genuine interest in. His free time was usually taken up by patrolling or defeating akuma as Chat Noir, and the rest stolen by family obligations. He wouldn’t mind an entire weekend, or even just a day, where he could plan and sew to his heart’s content. He also wouldn’t mind if his partner-in-justice would model some of his designs.

He yawned his way through the rest of the afternoon, finishing designs while working hard on taking notes and paying attention to the teacher. The only thing that could keep him awake were Nino’s constant quips at the content they were learning, and Alya’s infrequent compliments on his designs that managed to catch her eye. The rest of the class was spent letting his mind wonder. Wondering if an akuma attack would helpfully end the class early.

Wondering if Ladybug would be on time for patrol for once. She always seemed to be rushing about, especially before appearing at the site of an akuma attack, smiling at him briefly, sweetly, before focusing completely on the task at hand or making sassy replies to his puns. From one seemingly important situation to another, she was always so dedicated to her role. Well, it’s not like he could do much without her. Although he made up the crime-fighting duo of Paris with his unknown companion, he knew she played a much more important role than he did. Adrien didn’t mind admiring her with everyone else.

* * *

 

The photoshoot ran horribly over time. Marinette’s photographer insisted on several outfit and scenery changes, carting her across the city to get the perfect shot at the perfect angle, with the perfect lighting. The lanky man could have at least told her those details, even after insisting the shoot would be a simple one, “for once”. She hoped the photos would be worth it.

Marinette eyed the watch she was modelling cautiously, knowing fully well that even if she rushed home and gulped down her dinner she’d be late for patrol. Despite his flirtatious remarks and horrible puns, she truly cared for her partner and he didn’t deserve to be treated the way she had to treat him.  
“Ahhhh, dear, you’re looking too tired. Brighten up! Pose like you’re looking forward to something! Be excited at the time!”

She was modelling a watch. Why should he care about her facial expression? And she was looking forward to something. _You’re preventing me from going there_ , Marinette thought.

A few more flashes accompanied with amusing body flexing of the cameraman after, he lowered his camera with a frown and sigh.

“Oh hun, you just look too sad. We may as well finish up for the evening, you don’t look like you’re going to cheer up anytime soon.” The cameraman grumbled at her.

“Thanks! See ya later!” Marinette immediately unbuckled the watch and handed it to the perplexed assistant, ran for her purse in the storage box, as well as her casual outfit she wore previously. She could give him back the clothes tomorrow if she had to. The girl sprinted home as fast as her legs could carry her, wondering if she should transform so she could yo-yo around the city to her home. She knew Tikki would scold her, so she growled to herself as her dashing figure flashed in and out of darkness under the streetlights.

Marinette’s mother smiled warmly as usual, handing her daughter her dinner plate after she hugged a rushed greeting. She didn’t even stop to eat or wash off her makeup as she called for her kwami to transform her, and leapt out her loft into the Parisian skyline.

* * *

 

Ladybug was late. The latest she’d ever been. Chat Noir let the half hour go by peacefully as he kept a watchful eye on the artificially bright city, but worry crept further into his thoughts as the minutes ticked by. If there was an akuma attack that was making her late, he’d already know, or she’d call him with her yo-yo if the situation was that dire. He knew Ladybug wasn’t the type to stand anyone up, especially him. As the boy started to wonder if he should just retire for the night, a sudden pat on the shoulder startled him out of his considerations.

Startled was an understatement. Chat Noir jumped out of his skin with a feline yelp, greeted by Ladybug’s hearty laugh.  
“Geez, you scared the life out of me!”  
“All nine of them? Or just a few?” The red-clad girl standing proudly to his side beamed with joy, having succeeded in scaring her overly aware companion.  
“Did you spend all that time sneaking up on me?” Ladybug’s bright eyes, even brighter than usual, the boy noted, dropped with real guilt. “Ah, but don’t worry about it, my Lady! I’d wait as long as it takes for you to arrive.”

Her glittering, shame-filled eyes betrayed her sweet smile as the girl reached down to help him up from his perching position on the rooftop, and he let his grip linger for a little longer than necessary. Chat Noir grinned sheepishly as his Lady simply smirked and shook his hand off, then proceeded to lead the way with a running start.

Ladybug seemed more talkative than normal. Usually she kept to herself or just gave a small smile to his comments, but tonight she was shooting back full remarks similar to those she’d deliver during a battle. Chat also noticed her cheeks looked a little pinker and her eyes wider, brighter and darker, and he didn’t think it was due to the weather. He wanted to know why.

“My Lady, you look quite the spectacle tonight.”  
“I am well aware that cats have a keen eyesight, but thank you.” Chat scoffed at her rebuttal. Maybe she was learning from him.  
“Yes, yes, but you are truly a sight to behold, and this is the city of Paris we patrol. Just like a supermodel.” To that, the girl awarded him by stopping and peering at him quizzically, with a slight blush illuminating her face.  
“What makes you say that?” Ladybug questioned, genuine curiosity carrying her voice.  
“I-Uh, nothing. Just...Yeah. Pointing it out, that’s all.” He didn’t expect her to reply. For the first time in a long while, Chat Noir found himself speechless in front of the ever modest Ladybug. Although the simple sight of her was gorgeous, he could still usually string words together, somehow. He gave a defeated shrug and decided to lead the way, leaping over the parapet, so he wouldn’t have to watch her.

Inside, Adrien was beating himself up over his words. He knew he could have worded that better. He knew he was an idiot for even speaking up in the first place. He didn’t know what his Lady truly thought of him.

* * *

 

Ladybug was dying to reply with a cheeky “Cat got your tongue?”. She knew she shouldn’t, no matter how much he appreciated cat puns. That would just be mean. The fact that even he couldn’t think of what to say meant the boy was saying something truly heartfelt. But who’s to say everything he says directed at her isn’t just as honest?

Marinette gave a longing gaze over the Seine, before sprinting to catch up to him. She liked Chat, really, but wished his endless compliments were delivered by someone else. She was constantly flattered, and felt like she didn’t deserve his praise, although she received it daily from everyone else. It felt more personal, somehow. A little ritual just between them; Ladybug and Chat Noir, real identities aside. It was theirs, and just theirs alone. No one else to distort their words or spread rumors, when they knew each other the best.

The duo traversed as usual for the rest of the night, barely stopping to catch their breath as they leapt across the city. Marinette felt...off. Shut down. She didn’t mean to come off as rude, if she did before. She was genuinely curious as to why he thought she looked different than usual. Was it the makeup from the photoshoot? Or that she was talking more openly with him than normal for a nightly patrol?

On second thought, she noticed she was a lot chipper as Ladybug that night. And Marinette just couldn’t put her finger on why that was. Was it due to her not having the opportunity to catch up with any of her classmates that day? She didn’t mind that she was acting differently. It was just Chat Noir who had listened to her, and took everything she said with a cheshire grin and nod. She wished she could tell him everything since she knew he’d always listen, but her own pledge would never allow for that to happen.

Marinette almost felt conflicted between her Chat, and Adrien. She trusted Chat, more than anybody, and perhaps he’d have stolen her heart if it didn’t already belong to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!! thats the first chapter and i definitely want to write more, i just don't know what to do yet. This has also been posted on my sideblog @ sagetetra.tumblr.com !!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a horrible morning and Adrien's kindness doesn't really help at all. Meanwhile, Adrien considers potential female models for his designs, with Marinette being one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter is just about adrien and his passion....for fashion
> 
> i also dont know how to write summaries ahaha yay me
> 
> idk i just wanted to write more asap and i felt like our fave cat boy needed some love

Last night, it took Marinette over two hours to fall asleep after she wrapped up the patrol with Chat Noir. Two hours spent endless tossing and turning did little to tire her out, and her overreacting, over analysing brain kept her more awake than ever. She’d considered that maybe it was all the sudden activity she’d gone through the day, but quickly disregarded that. She knew exactly why she was tearing her insides up with dread and doubt. Dreading having to go to school tomorrow with barely any sleep to give her the energy she knew she’d need. Doubting her actions, words, jokes, gestures, every single interaction she had with her dear kitty that night. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly how she felt in regards to him, and that made her want to scream out in fury and confusion.

Lucky for Marinette, she didn’t have any appointments scheduled tomorrow….today, she realised, with a deep sigh-turn-yawn hybrid. When she finally had the time to do whatever she wanted for once, she wouldn’t have the patience or energy, constantly yearning for her bed instead of human interaction. Something she missed so dearly when she had to pose wordlessly for hours on end, fake smiles and fake interest coming to her too easily.

The smell of freshly baked pastries and loaves drifting up to her room did nothing to help wake her up. She wanted so badly to stay in bed for the rest of the day, or to at least help out her family in the bakery. Nowadays, she never got the time to do anything with her parents. Marinette gave a final groan of defeat and almost rolled out of her bed, before catching herself and dizzily rebalanced her weary body. Yet again, she hadn’t the time to complete all her homework. And she was almost starving when she returned from patrol, but she didn’t trust her cold dinner staying out for so long and wouldn’t dare try sneaking downstairs. Her Ladybug self may give her superior skills, but she was certain most of them didn’t cross over to her usual clumsy state. After seriously contemplating skipping school and sleeping in, the girl set off from home, almost late to school like usual, feeling like death and looking a little better than that.

* * *

 

Today, Adrien had to be early for school. His chauffeur had a last minute appointment, and Nathalie hadn’t the time to book him another. Adrien insisted he could just walk to school for once, but the older woman would not hear it. An hour didn’t go fast with no one to talk to, nothing to listen to, and memories that kept churning his gut with anger and hatred. No, hate was too strong a word. He instead wished he could have said come up with something to say last night. Thousands of words, sentences, and speeches in replacement of what he said were imagined over that past hour, rehearsing and perfecting them as if he could go back in time and redo that entire conversation. He knew he’d be thinking about it for the next few days, possibly weeks unless some new mistake arises, but even then he knew it’d be slowing lurking and dwelling in the back of his mind. Just another one to add to the bank, he thought with a half-hearted chuckle.

Adrien only realised when the earlybird students started trickling in that he could’ve used that time spent agonising over that last night to instead try his hand at designing something new. The last few days he hadn’t the enthusiasm to draw up anything new, instead unnecessarily perfecting his soft pencil sketches to a T. He so badly wanted to go out and by fabrics and patterns or at least wander the aisles of the textiles store, but his time was always stolen. Always chewed up by recreational activities he rarely cared about anymore. It’d been years since he’d last gone into the beloved fabric outlet; he’d had to convince Nathalie he needed to venture inside for a school project. Really, he had just started being seriously interested in designing and whenever Nino tried to help him, he ended up buying the wrong fabric, length or colour.

Over the years, Adrien had resorted to buying his fabric online and getting it delivered to his best friend. But online it was different. He couldn't know how the fabric felt against his skin or how it shined in different lights. Asking his father for materials was out of the question- the famous Agreste had learned of his son’s interest, and crushed his dreams so he wouldn’t even have the possibility of upstaging him. He didn’t think of his father as competition, though. While he definitely wanted to pursue designing to a higher degree, for now, he only wanted to do it casually.

There was one slight issue, though. Well, actually, it was pretty major. He couldn’t afford a dress model; his father would never let him buy one. His own body was fine for reference and modelling masculine items, but how could he develop as a fashion designer if he didn’t have a feminine figure for reference? Adrien didn’t have any female friends, only classmates he either barely knew, or wasn’t very close to. Chloé would probably melt with joy if he went to her for assistance, but she’d end up a nuisance in the end. Alya wouldn’t mind lending a helping hand, but she’d never be able to sit still. Other than that, he really didn’t know his other classmates at all.  Really, all he needed was someone’s measurements and someone who would cooperate when it came to altering the clothes.  

“Hey, dude, wake up! Just ‘cause you’re here early doesn’t mean you can nap till the bell rings.”  Nino’s always, over the top casual voice woke the boy up from his daydreams, and if that wasn’t enough, the energetic teen crashed into his side a little bit too harshly as he slid onto the bench.

“Damn it Nino, you figured out my plan before I could even get to the main event.”

“That’s what they call me: the Mastermind.” _Actually, some still remembered you as the Bubbler_ , but Adrien knew his best friend didn’t want to be reminded of that day.

While the blond boy had his head turned to his chattering friend, he noticed a slouched figure make its way to the door, almost missing the late bell. Marinette opened the door with a firm slap on the wood, before pushing it open with effort. She, well, had certainly seen better days. He’d never seen her so tired, or so late, in fact. Strolling from the door, the very visibly drained girl let out an audible sigh. Alya hadn’t arrived yet, so she settled down at her table behind him and lay her head on her bag, without her daily greeting to Nino and him. Adrien decided to take something into his own hands, for once, he thought.

“Uh...Morning, Marinette!” His classmate peeked up from above her bag, blinking a few times in his direction blankly, before a slow, closed smile made way.

“H-Hi Adrien- And Nino, hey! Good morning, you two.” Her smile grew more traditional, wide and shining, one he’d always noticed but had never really _admired_  for too long. For a second, he thought it was familiar.

“You lot gossiping about something, and you didn’t wait for me to arrive?” Alya slipped in next to Marinette, her loud chatter automatically turning all heads to her and making Marinette look a bit more attentive and not wanting to kill somebody.

“We wouldn’t dare do such a thing, Alya.” Marinette yawned out, fighting back sleep with constant blinks. She sort of looked cute like that, Adrien mused, even if she did look utterly fed up before the school day had even begun. Being a model must have given her the ability to look good in any situation.

 

Marinette, his classmate that was always leaving class early or arriving late, is a famous model. He was shocked he didn’t think of it earlier. He knew the girl sitting behind him was versatile when it came to modelling; occasionally he saw her brilliant blue eyes staring at the camera on posters and billboards around the city with a variety of accessories and garments on. He didn’t really associate that model with the quiet, hardworking girl who only really spoke up when it came to matters involving leading as class president. Adrien recognised those leadership skills from somewhere else, not the model Marinette he barely knew, and not the lionhearted girl in his class he also...barely knew.

 

It definitely wouldn’t hurt to be closer with Marinette. Whenever he encountered the girl, she squeaked and fumbled upon her words, usually finding a way to excuse herself. Other times, she was interrupted by anything and anyone that presented itself, usually involving Chloé. Strangely, whenever she was with Alya, or any other classmates, she happily conversed away naturally. He hadn't the faintest clue as to why she only acted like that around him. Did she not want to talk to him? Many times, he didn’t intend to run into her, but he certainly didn’t mind that he did. Adrien concluded that if he was in need of a female model to practise designs with, Marinette would probably be his first choice. Well, he’d love to ask Ladybug, but that would cause too many complications and gave him a headache whenever he tried to figure how that could ever work. Most of his female designs he’d finished had been designed for his Lady; many comprised of crimson reds and summer sky blues that he knew suited her so well.

But for now, Marinette would be the perfect candidate. She was a model, and after modelling somebody else’s clothes and accessories for so long, surely she wouldn’t mind if someone she knew better made items especially for her, would she? 

* * *

 

Oh no. Adrien had kept staring at her as she blabbed on. He knew how much of a loser she sounded, if he didn’t already know. He just kept on staring at her, giving the tiny, sweet smile she’d grown to love. But in this case, it felt intimidating. He had finally confirmed how silly she was in front of him, how ridiculous she sounded when she tried to have a conversation, and now he could use this to his advantage later. But when had he ever done that? She’d embarrassed herself in front of him so many times, she’d lost count (And she definitely tried to keep count, at first). But he’d never said anything about it, ever. He was too good a person to do that to anybody, and she knew he’d never hurt a soul. Part of the reason she adored him so much was that he was always soft spoken and level headed, always treating everyone with civility, despite his posh upbringing. Everyone in the city and their dog knew he was the son of the esteemed Gabriel Agreste, but if you didn’t, you’d never know unless somebody else brought it up.

Not many seemed to know he was a fantastic fashion designer, though. She didn’t either, until Alya showed her pictures she’d snuck from her angle at their desk. How she managed to take them during the class he was working on them and get away with it, she’d never know. Alya seemed to have the skills of a professional detective when it came to snooping. His artworks were so soft and gentle, but precise and sharp. The annotations and tidbits were an organised chaos of neat cursive on the pages, and he especially had an eye for detail on the smallest features. He had spent hours bending his back hand embroidering special details out of the highest quality threads he could get his hands on. He avoided being lazy- never taking shortcuts when it came to sewing even the simplest garment he may have possibly made a million times before. To get his perfect signature look, the bobbin must be threaded with the exact shade that harmoniously intertwined with the top thread.

  
Because of that, his designs seemed to shine with the brilliance and love he had for his hobby, more than anything she had ever modelled. Although she’d only seen a few designs at a glance and only the notes Alya showed her, she knew he was so dedicated to his passion, more than any of his other out of school activities. It was a craft that he was so absorbed in, using every second he had to continuously draft and sketch something unique and equally as special as he was. Marinette reconfirmed every single time she’d snuck a peek at one of his drawings over his shoulder, she wanted to be the lucky girl who got to model for him. She’d been dying to ask if she could work with him for weeks now, ever since seeing the first drawing of a dress he’d worked on in class. She didn’t care what it took for a collaboration, she just knew that she’d be perfect for all of his designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be more interesting i swear!! i just really wanted to get this one out of the way. My tumblr's at sageteta.tumblr.com !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One afternoon, Adrien pays Marinette a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long(er) chapter ahoy! It was actually supposed to be a bit longer, i just wanted to publish this already. so the next chapter might be a bit short? idk!! this chapter is no where near as boring as the second one (i think)  
> hope you enjoy!

Before Adrien was to ask Marinette to be his model, he’d have to find out more about her. Much, much more than he already knew. And that was barely anything. He knew that the girl sat behind him in class and often gossiped with her best friend Alya and was so passionate and well spoken when it came to standing up to Chloé and defending her other classmates.  When he’d watched over Marinette as Chat Noir, the girl conversed as if she knew him as a close friend, though they’d never met. She’d also almost seemed wooed by his presence, judging by how she clasped her hands together in delight and spoke with a sweet, lofty note in her voice. He’d heard similar tones as both Chat and Adrien from countless fangirls, but coming from Marinette, it was downright unusual.

Well, perhaps she was just mocking him. Who can blame her, when he acted like such a poser? Everyone else saw him as the dashing Chat Noir, but he just had to go ahead and show off, acting as if he was just alone with his Lady. But even more embarrassing. No wonder she called him her silly kitty.

Marinette, on the other hand, kept her cool in the face of danger. She’d made it bow down to her even, obeying her orders as she sat nonchalantly next to their akuma-tized classmate, Nathanael. She was quick witted and clever, knowing just the right moment Chat should halt or attack. She’d even help him get out of a tricky situation with her own wits, and guided him with swiftness only comparable to Ladybug’s.

During the instance with Dark Blade, he’d been outside defending those in the town hall, but had heard from Nino and Alya how amazing Marinette’s leadership skills were. Instead of standing shell-shocked, she knew to barricade the doors and windows before any of her classmates figured out what to do. Even before she was rightfully elected as class president, she’d taken matters into her own hands and he could tell she was what the class was severely lacking with Chloé- Somebody who could speak and follow through with her actions.

Except that was never the case when he faced her as normal old Adrien. When he’d designed that derby hat for her competition, suffering from sneezing fits every minute he worked on it, she was over the moon when his father picked him as the winner.  His father hadn’t uttered a word to him a couple of weeks after that, but he knew it was the obvious choice out of all the other designs.

Adrien didn’t care. He’d have to get his work exposed somehow, and the competition was the easiest way to do it. Plus, it was a great exercise with the time limits, and Marinette would have been delighted he participated, regardless of if he won or not. However, when she went to talk to him about it, she froze up and shook his hand for a bit too longer than necessary. She had tried to congratulate him, but ended abruptly with a toothy smile and a delicate placement of the hat onto her head, before handing it to an assistant.

When the official photoshoot series came out, he was amazed. Marinette looked absolutely stunning. Not only did his hat look better photographed, but she was dressed in a suave, form fitting black suit with an unbuttoned formal shirt, undone tie loosely draped around her neck and classy black pumps. Her makeup was classic, smokey eyeshadow with sharp eyeliner and deep red lips that made his heart skip a beat. A few shots had her posed with her hand tipping the hat ever so slightly, profile, so you could only see one piercing blue eye and agape mouth. Other ones focused on her whole body, with her arm propped up on her raised knee and her gaze just avoiding the lenses eye.

The poses were so staged and rather common, with none of them looking the slightest bit natural, but she pulled them off perfectly. Adrien couldn’t have asked for a more amazing photoshoot. The lighting was done so that the camera captured the oil-slick like sheen on the fabric and the setting was simple- a dark grey wallpapered corner of a fancy house with few props. Even if he were allowed to contribute set design ideas, he wouldn’t have done anything different.

When Adrien went to compliment Marinette on the photoshoot, and how nice she looked, she stood stunned with cheeks flushed before she hid behind Alya’s back shyly. Later, she’d tried to tap his back in class, but only succeeded in dropping her pencil over his shoulder and earning them both a stern glare from their teacher. The boy wasn’t sure if he was imagining things, or hoping it actually happened, but he was sure he heard Marinette whisper a barely audible,

drawn out “Thanks for earlier...T-that was really nice of you.”

It was impossible to discern whether it was directed at him, or Alya or anyone else. He knew it wasn’t for Alya, because she’d speak to her in her natural tone, and it wasn’t for Nino, because he was sure they hadn’t conversed that day. He didn’t know who else it could be intended for, but for now he’d let it warm his heart.

Why was it that Marinette acted so differently around him? She was fine when it came to modelling, going out with friends and helping Chat out of sticky situations. So why did words fail her when she faced him? He shouldn’t be so hard on her, but he didn’t think he was an intimidating person. He’d been left speechless when he was one-on-one with Ladybug. That was different. He was head over heels for his Lady. He was sure Marinette didn’t feel that way about him. He knew his endless flirting didn’t heighten her opinion of him, but it was the only way he could convey his feelings for Ladybug. Whenever he did try to speak his mind, honestly, with puns and flirts aside, he forgot the words he spent hours fussing over to be perfect.

He had witnessed so many variations of Marinette’s personality, both as his quiet classmate and outgoing Chat. He’d need to at least hold a conversation with the girl if he were to collaborate with her. Before that could even happen, he needed to know her style so he could design some outfits especially for her. _Curiosity killed the cat_. Adrien would have to pay her a visit.

* * *

 

That day, Marinette missed all her afternoon classes due to a photoshoot, that thankfully did not interrupt her free time after school. She’d had to ask Alya to drop off her homework at the bakery, but she still wasn’t able to catch up with her at home as her friend had to get her work done too. Marinette sat outside at her balcony, flicking through a magazine and avoiding making eye contact with her humongous pile of schoolwork. She hated using her career as an excuse, but she really was not in the mood to do anything, not even with the fresh air to persuade her. Like any good Parisian magazine, it featured gossip and rumors about Ladybug and Chat Noir’s relationship, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. How they assumed so much from what she said to the press in her few interviews, she’d never know.

She was surprised no one had figured out her identity through those photos appearing in the same magazine. And those journalists were just over analyzing the little communication between Chat and her during battle, spinning even more bizarre lies than she thought possible. How cute; even Alya’s trusty Ladyblog knew more about her than these so called “Experts”. Her true behaviour with her feline sidekick only came out at night, when only he and the darkness of the city could hear them.

“What they say about me in those magazines is absolutely pawful, don’t you think?” Marinette quickly jumped into a defensive stance as the all too familiar voice crept to her, winding its way through her mind and deep into her heart. Speak of the devil. She dropped her arms and sat back down on her seat, fixing her hair and sighing with relief.

“Chat Noir! What’re you doing here?”

“Right meow? Oh, nothing much, princess. Just dropping by. And you?” His cheeky voice accompanied his wide grin, the one he always wore when he delivered a pun to Ladybug, and she fully well knew it. He hoisted himself up onto her balcony rails, perched opposite her slyly.

“Just thinking.”

“About?” He egged on. Nice try, kitty.

“About….how you should mind your own business, peeping tom!” To that, over her magazine, she noticed his shoulders droop in in disappointment. Ah, reputation be damned. She was just Marinette, and it was more than likely Chat really wasn’t anyone she knew personally. He probably only knew her from the advertisements that were around the city. And she could do with a little conversation to get things off her mind.  “No, really. I’m just thinking. About how I’d like to work together with…” a deep sigh. She didn’t like lying to him, mask on or off. “A friend of mine.”

“Oh? On what?” It was okay for her to display a bit of arrogance for once, wasn’t it? After all, Chat took whatever opportunity he could to show off.

“Do you know who I am? You should take a wild guess, cheshire boy. The clues are all around the city.”

“Pshaw! Of course I know who you are.” The boy threw his arms up in exclamation, before wobbling and reconsidering. He decided it was best he just slid off the railing and leant against it, trying so hard to be casual. “You’re the glamorous and always perfect Marinette, if I am not mistaken.” Marinette stared slightly embarrassed, as he winked at her, before she laughed airily at his flattery.

“First name status already? Gee, Chat, soon we’ll be ‘bee-ef-efs’,” with air quotes provided by her, letting her magazine drop onto her lap, “And we’ll be hanging out at each other’s houses every other day. Who knows! Maybe we’ll also go out for milkshakes, too.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

Marinette, yet again, heard words that left her speechless. She was chatting with him as if she was in her rose suit, but right now she wasn’t wearing it. Just being with Chat automatically made her mind assume she was Ladybug.

He didn’t know she she was, did he? No, she was too careful. It was Chat who didn’t mind revealing his identity. Now she’s just jumping to conclusions. He surely didn’t mean anything by it.

“So, you’d like to model with that friend? Or for them?” He continued on, where words failed to reach her vocal chords.

“Y-Yeah.” She croaked out, not fully listening as her eyes frantically darted around for her cup of water, avoiding looking at him directly. Why couldn’t she talk now? Where did that earlier confidence slip away to? Chat was just messing around with her, she could tell. She didn’t need her Ladybug senses to detect that. Was he riling her up for a reason? Surely he had better things to do than sit around on her balcony, no doubt baking to death in that tight black latex. She admitted that it was quite an unusual, but not unwelcome sight.

“Well, maybe you should just talk to this friend about it. You seem pretty clever and considerate. And rather cunning, might I add.” he purred offhand, admiring his claws.

Chat’s showering of praise, despite barely knowing her, made her think twice. Personally, she didn’t think she had any of those traits, except the considerate part. If he believed in plain old Marinette, then maybe she really could do it. ….That sounded incredibly cliche. He probably just saw the model aspects in her. Regardless, his words did fuel her moderate ego, and satisfied her self esteem to seriously consider asking Adrien. If she didn’t think too hard about it, she’d probably be able to say what she’d been tossing up in her brain, and only stutter once or twice. That was definitely progress.

“So, princess? What say you?” Marinette didn’t even reply; she couldn’t reply, only beamed and nodded her head. Yeah. She could do it. Or run away a fumbling mess trying.

“Excellent!” He nodded curtly, flashing her yet another wink and quick grin. Suddenly, Chat had his hand raised to inspect his ring. “Me-wow! Would you look at the time!” But she was sure she didn’t hear the alerting beep. His wild wide eyes easily gave him away. Even if she didn’t know that tidbit, any hardcore fan could see through his act.  

“Oh! Chat, before you go,” She started, lurching out of her chair to face the boy at his height. He’d already leapt over the railing and was poised for takeoff, one hand gripping tightly and the other drifting in unison with the gentle breeze of the spring day. “Thanks for dropping by. I...really needed that. More than I’d like to admit. So, yeah. Thank you, kitty cat.” For a fleeting moment, Marinette could have sworn Chat had been smiling such an Adrien-esque smile the whole time she was talking. It was heartwarming, knowing in those few seconds he’d let such a pure smile slip through.

“Anytime, miss. Now, I really must be off! It was nice seeing you again, Marinette.” And with that, the feline hero had already launched himself from her balcony, not without a final wink and finger salute first.

Marinette sighed gently, watching the black as night figure leap across the Parisian rooftops in the burning bright day. “See you later, Chat.”

* * *

 

“Nice” was yet another understatement. That entire conversation made Adrien smile with joy when he remembered it, and his heart flutter with the newfound knowledge. Truth be told, holding a conversation with someone would never help him figure out someone else’s sense of style. But he was just dying to see Marinette, to talk to her, to have a proper conversation with her for once. The only way he could do it was if he showed up as Chat, but that was risky. His suit stuck out like a sore thumb on the humble bakery balcony, and he didn’t want to bring any attention to Marinette or her family.

That afternoon, Marinette had a completely different air about her. She was just like Ladybug, sarcasm and honesty blending together that he’d grown to understand, and love. When they first started working together, he wasn’t sure how to act around his Lady, but now anything he’d said was quickly rebutted with just the right amount of vigor and satisfaction that left him confused and amazed, both at the same time. One night, he’d jokingly asked if she’d been practising. “You’d know if I had.” she’d replied simply, almost ominously, so that he was the one with more questions after his only one had been answered. He just hoped she didn’t mean anything by it.

Marinette was such a grab bag of personalities. He didn’t mind, honestly, he just wished she was the person she was around Chat, around Adrien. Around Alya, around Nino, around Chloé, Alix, Mylène and Sabrina, around everyone else except him. Should he try to act more like Chat when he was with her? Not with with, just with. Seeing and experiencing this other side of Marinette personally made him reconsider that, though. Adrien fully well knew that he was completely and utterly in love with Ladybug, but being with Marinette this way caused his heart conflict. He knew something for the quieter, equally thoughtful girl was stirring slowly, lurking in the distance, but he didn’t want to confirm it.

Not just yet. He’d already admitted it, instantly, the second Marinette joked about them being best friends, when she decided to tell him what was on her mind, when she flashed a gorgeous smile and thanked him for showing up.  It wasn’t that he wanted to wait for more developments, but he couldn’t brush aside what he’d felt for Ladybug the year they’d been working together. Still, Marinette always had a place in his heart, that was finally breaking free and bursting into actual reality. He really didn’t mind if she managed to steal his heart before Ladybug. Besides, it’s not like his Lady was ever going to reciprocate his feelings, was she?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course she loves u, silly kitty  
> \---  
> thats chapter 3! hopefully next chapter will involve confessions of some sort?
> 
> i hadn't the time to proof read or anything, so please tell me if something is wrong! tumblr is at sagetetra.tumblr.com !! i think i'll also post the whole fic over there, too.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
